


Guilt

by patchfire, raving_liberal



Category: Glee
Genre: Confusion, Episode: s01e06 Vitamin D, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of it is actually caused by the vitamin D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

Their performance is over, but the high from the vitamin D—that Puck knows probably isn’t just a vitamin—is still present, and Puck’s not just high, he’s horny, ready to get off. 

The girls are all long-gone, though, and there’s no one else around the school as far as Puck can tell, which means his only options are still in the choir room. Puck doesn’t think that much about it, because he’s a sex shark and he can do what he wants, so as Kurt starts to leave the room, Puck grabs his arm and spins him around, kissing him hard. 

The vitamin D must be getting to Kurt, too, because some part of Puck’s mind registers that normally, Kurt’d probably slap him for this. Instead, Kurt kisses back, his mouth falling open, and if Puck were that kind of guy, he’d pull back and tease Kurt about how much he’s into it. Puck’s not, and anyway, the vitamin D means that Puck’s into it, too. 

It’s hotter than Puck would have guessed, and Kurt’s a little handsier, and when Kurt’s hands land on the top of Puck’s ass, Puck realizes he might really be able to get off out of this. Maybe more than once. 

On the heels of that thought, Puck starts feeling guilty. It’s not like the guilt he felt the day Quinn came over and he pushed her away before anything could really happen, because that was guilt from being someone she was cheating with, and cheating on Finn with. Puck knows Kurt isn’t seeing anyone, anyway. This is guilt like _Puck’s_ cheating on someone, even though he’s not dating anyone. 

Puck tries to ignore it, pushing it down as he keeps kissing Kurt, but the feeling gets bigger and bigger until he’s feeling more guilty than he is horny, and he pushes Kurt away, wiping his mouth. 

Kurt says something that Puck doesn’t register, and Puck knows the other guys are still in the room, and he thinks that he hears someone else say something too, but he doesn’t turn around. He doesn’t look at Kurt or say anything to him, either. Puck walks out of the choir room frowning to himself, because he can’t figure out why he feels so bad. He doesn’t feel bad for Kurt. Kurt was totally into it and it was a great make-out session. Puck feels bad for someone else, like he’s let someone down and he doesn’t know exactly how or exactly who, but it’s heavy enough that he turns his phone to silent and decides not to look at it for the rest of the night. 

It doesn’t make any sense. He’s not seeing anyone. He’s not even got a date planned for the weekend. There’s no reason for him to feel guilty about making out with Kurt, but he does. It doesn’t have anything to do with Kurt being a dude—been there, done that already—and it doesn’t have anything to do with it being Kurt specifically, Puck’s pretty sure. 

No, Puck just feels guilty, like he’s let someone down, and he can’t put a finger on who. 

Puck still feels guilty the next morning, and whatever’s bothering him seems to be affecting other people, because Finn’s scowling through their first class. It’s early, though, so Puck doesn’t say anything until third period, when their English teacher tells them to ‘discuss the book’. Puck isn’t sure what book they’re supposed to be discussing. 

“Dude, what’s up?” Puck hisses as soon as the teacher turns around. 

“Nothing,” Finn says. “I didn’t read the book.”

“I don’t know what book it even is. No, why’re you all frowny?” Puck asks. Maybe whatever’s bothering Puck is bothering Finn, too, and when Finn tells Puck, Puck can stop feeling guilty over a little bit of making out. 

“I’m not,” Finn says. 

“You didn’t do anything but look like this all morning,” Puck says, making his best approximation of Finn’s face. “Did your mom buy the wrong milk again? Because that sucked.” 

Finn shrugs. “It’s nothing. I don’t know.”

Puck leaves his face frowning like Finn’s. “I was hoping you did,” he admits. 

“Did know?” 

“Yeah, I feel…” Puck trails off and shrugs. “Weird. You know?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I don’t know why, though.”

“Yeah.” Puck looks at the clock, then the teacher. “Wanna cut?” 

“Sure,” Finn says.

Puck nods and quietly gets up, leading them out of the room, and their teacher doesn’t even look up. He turns towards the choir room, which means they’re also heading towards the locker room, and makes another face at Finn. “I felt _guilty_ ,” he says quietly. 

“About what?” Finn asks, though he makes a weird face, like maybe he feels guilty about something, too.

“Yesterday, after the performance.” Even though there’s no one in the halls, it’s probably better if Puck doesn’t start blurting out that he was making out with Kurt Hummel. 

“Yeah?” Finn sighs. “Yeah. Me, too.”

“You weren’t, you know.” Puck waves his hand in the air. “Why would you feel guilty? Not that it makes any sense that I do.” 

“I don’t know. I just felt weird. Like, I got mad, but I didn’t know who I was mad at, and then I just felt really bad about feeling mad,” Finn says. 

Puck stops outside the choir room, looks in, and then starts to walk into it, leaving the lights off. “You don’t actually want to go out with Kurt like he wants, do you?” he asks without looking directly at Finn. 

“What? No!”

“Okay, so you weren’t mad at me for kissing him, then,” Puck says, shrugging a little. “I didn’t make a move on someone you wanted.” 

“No. It wasn’t— don’t be dumb. It’s not like that,” Finn says. 

“Fair question! _He’s_ not dating anyone, right? I didn’t make him cheat on someone?” 

“I don’t think you can _make_ somebody cheat,” Finn says, shaking his head. “Anyway, I don’t think he is. If he is, he never has said so.”

“So why do I feel guilty? _I’m_ not dating anyone!” Puck says.

Finn shrugs. “I dunno. Were you thinking about a girl, maybe?”

“Just about getting off,” Puck says as he shakes his head. “That vitamin D stuff made me really horny, and then I felt too guilty to actually get off.” 

“I don’t know, then,” Finn says. “Maybe it made you feel guilt, too. The vitamin D.”

“You think I should try making out with him again without the vitamin D? I could get him to skip. If I don’t feel guilty, it was just that, right?” 

Finn’s face gets frowny again. “Yeah, I guess.”

“You don’t think so?” 

“You can do whatever you want, I guess,” Finn says. 

“Why wouldn’t it work?” Puck asks. 

Finn shrugs. “It’ll probably work fine. I think maybe I’m gonna go back to class.”

“I need to know if you feel weird again!” Puck says as he pulls out his phone and tries to figure out which of the ‘glee club’ numbers might be Kurt’s. “‘Cause if it was just the vitamin D, you shouldn’t get mad or anything again, right?” 

“I don’t want to sit in here and watch you make out with Kurt,” Finn says. “That’ll feel weird no matter what. It’s just weird to sit and watch people make out.”

“You’ve watched me make out with girls before. It’s not some weird dude-thing is it?” Puck frowns at his phone and makes his best guess, sending a short text. 

“I don’t want to be your third wheel, okay? You do whatever you’ve gotta do, but I’m not sticking around,” Finn says, standing up. 

“It is a dude-thing,” Puck says, then winces when he reads the text on his phone. “Shit, that was Tina. I don’t want to make out with her.” 

“It’s not a dude thing!”

Puck sends the same text to a different number, hoping it’s Kurt and not Rachel or Artie. “Then why are you getting all pissed at me? You told me you didn’t want Kurt.” 

“I’m not pissed off!” Finn insists. 

“You _sound_ pissed off,” Puck says as his phone informs him that this time, he got the number right and, somewhat surprisingly, Kurt is cutting the rest of his third period class. 

“Get off my back about it!” Finn says. 

“Fine, you stay here and make out with him, then,” Puck says, but he doesn’t actually move. 

“I don’t _want_ to make out with him!” Finn says. “Do whatever you want. I don’t care who you make out with!” He turns and storms out of the choir room. 

Puck scowls at Finn’s back and then at the empty doorway until he hears footsteps that sound like Kurt’s, and he makes himself stop scowling then. He doesn’t let Kurt say anything before they start making out again, and even without the vitamin D, it is pretty hot. It also starts to make Puck feel guilty again almost immediately, but he still doesn’t know why. 

“You’re not dating anyone, right?” Puck mutters at one point, his lips against Kurt’s neck, and Kurt shakes his head no. That mystery completely clarified, Puck goes back to kissing Kurt and trying to figure out why he feels guilty. It’s definitely not Santana, and no other girl comes to mind. It’s enough guilt that he lets Kurt pull away and leave the choir room when the bell for fourth period rings, even though Puck skips fourth period every day. His math grade is fine without him bothering to go to class. 

 

The guilt follows Puck around the rest of the day, which is uncool on so many levels, all the way through football practice. Finn still looks pissed off, like someone kicked his puppy and also like he’s defensively wrapped around the puppy. That makes Puck feel guiltier for some reason, even though he’s pretty sure he didn’t do anything. 

After dinner, though, he decides to call Finn, and as soon as Finn picks up, Puck says, “It wasn’t just the vitamin D.” 

“Alright,” Finn says. “So?”

“So why did I feel guilty? Why do I still feel guilty?” Puck asks. “It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“I’m not your psychiatrist or whatever.”

“You’ve known me for freaking ever. I can’t figure it out. You think something’s wrong with me?”

“I don’t know. No. Maybe.” Finn sighs. “Maybe there’s something wrong with me, too.”

“You feel guilty?” Puck asks. 

“I don’t know,” Finn says quietly.

“Tell me what you feel,” Puck says, almost begging. “Maybe we’re both messed up for the same reason.” 

“I don’t know,” Finn repeats. “I just… I didn’t like it.”

“But you said it wasn’t a dude-thing. And it wasn’t Kurt,” Puck says. “And Kurt says he’s not dating anyone, but I still feel guilty.” 

“And I wasn’t the one making out with anybody, and I feel guilty, too,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, that doesn’t make any _less_ sense, anyway,” Puck says, sighing heavily. “Is there someone else you think I should’ve been kissing instead?” 

“I don’t know,” Finn says. 

Puck sighs a second time. “It makes more sense than us feeling guilty about Kurt.”

“Maybe.”

“Quinn didn’t try to get you to set me up with some Cheerio or anything, right?” Puck asks, lying back on his bed. 

“No,” Finn says. 

“You didn’t want to set me up with anyone? Chicks or dudes?” 

“No.”

“I haven’t mentioned anyone, have I?” Puck asks. “Anyone I’ve mentioned more than a few times? Spent a lot of time with?” 

“No,” Finn says. “I can’t think of anybody.”

Puck rolls over onto his stomach. “Yeah, mostly it’s us hanging out.” 

“So, why do you feel guilty? Why do I feel guilty and mad?”

“I guess our subconsciouses—is that a word?—think I should be making out with someone else? And you’re mad at me for making out with the wrong person?” 

“That doesn’t make a lot of sense,” Finn says. “Who do our subconsciouses want you to make out with?”

“Maybe I’m supposed to be making out with you,” Puck says, and he starts out trying to sound like he’s joking. By the time he finishes the sentence, his voice is kind of flat, and he stays quiet. 

Finn doesn’t say anything for a long time, either. Finally he sort of sighs and says, “I’ve gotta go.” The line goes dead a few seconds later, and Puck stares at the phone for awhile before he puts it down beside his bed. He doesn’t think Finn’s really that freaked out by the idea, but maybe he’s more upset at Puck’s joke than Puck would have guessed. 

By the time Puck goes to bed, he decides that he’ll either drop it or tell Finn it was a bad joke or something. It obviously made Finn more mad or guilty or whatever, because he hasn’t texted or anything since he hung up the phone. 

The difficult part will probably be convincing Finn that Puck thinks it’s ridiculous. He stares up at the ceiling in the dark and frowns at it, because it _almost_ makes sense. Almost, except for the part where Puck doesn’t really think Finn would be interested, so why would Puck kissing someone else make him mad? 

 

By the time Puck gets to school the next morning, he’s less sure about whether or not he should ignore it, so he skips first period and gets to third period as late as he can. Of course, his seat is still right next to Finn’s, and about forty-five seconds after Puck sits down, the teacher hands out a worksheet and tells them to work in pairs. Puck figures if he were a teacher, he’d do that a lot, too, but it definitely means he can’t avoid Finn any longer. He’s not even sure why he’s avoiding Finn, but he’s going to have to stop before he figures it out. 

“Hey,” he says as he turns towards Finn.

“Hey,” Finn says, not really making eye contact with Puck. 

“I still don’t know what book this is about.” 

“Poor people,” Finn says. “Or experiments on rats. It’s one or the other. I can’t remember which one is which.”

“It’s not the island plague one anymore?” Puck shakes his head. “We probably can’t cut again today.” 

“I bet Tina has good notes on this book. She seems like somebody who reads a lot of books,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, maybe she’ll help us out under some kind of glee club eligibility thing.” Puck doesn’t say anything for at least a minute, trying to decide if he even wants to say anything, and then he opens his mouth, not completely sure what’s going to come out. “You hung up fast.” 

“Sorry,” Finn says. 

“Did your mom need you?” Puck asks, giving Finn one possible out. Finn shakes his head. “I didn’t suggest murder or anything.” 

“I just had to go, was all,” Finn says.

“Uh-huh. Still mad?” 

“I dunno. Maybe mad isn’t the right word.”

“Then what’s the right word?” Puck asks. “‘Guilty’ is still the right word for me.” 

“Yeah, maybe so,” Finn says. “I just feel _weird_. Wrong.”

Puck frowns and doesn’t say anything right away, especially when the teacher actually gets up and walks around the room briefly. “What would make it feel less wrong?” 

“I don’t know, ‘cause I don’t know why it feels wrong. Maybe it’s not even _it_ feeling wrong. Maybe it’s just me. Maybe I’m wrong,” Finn says. 

“Huh?” Puck says. “Now I’m confused. How are you wrong?” 

“I think I’m just feeling things wrong.”

“Still confused.” Puck waits another couple of minutes, then leans closer, his voice dropping. “What are you feeling?” 

Finn shrugs. “Stuff.”

“Dude.” Puck sits back and crosses his arms. “You don’t have to be a d-bag.” 

“I’m not!” Finn says. “I just, I don’t know what to call it!”

“You could try instead of saying ‘stuff’,” Puck says. “I told you I felt guilty!” 

“I told you I felt guilty, too!”

“So what else is it?” Puck asks, then lowers his voice when the teacher looks at them. “What do you feel that you think is wrong?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it here,” Finn says. 

“Fine. You want to skip fourth?” 

Finn nods. “Yeah, okay.”

Puck doodles on the back of their worksheet until the bell rings, then he looks over at Finn again. “Choir room? Locker room?” 

“Wherever,” Finn says, shrugging. 

Puck walks towards the locker room, which is as empty as he expected, and he sits down on one of the benches. “Okay, don’t tell me you robbed something.” 

“Huh?” Finn says, sitting down next to Puck. “What would I rob?”

“I don’t know, you said ‘wrong’,” Puck says. “Spill.” 

Finn stares down at his hands, bouncing his knees nervously. “I dunno. I just think I’m mixed up.”

“Yeah, we’re both mixed up, that was kind of the point, so if you have some insight, it’d be nice.” 

“I think I was—” Finn cuts himself off. 

“You were what?” 

Finn mumbles something. 

Puck turns on the bench, facing Finn and straddling it with one leg on either side. “What? Dude. C’mon.” 

“I said, I think I was jealous,” Finn says. 

“You told me you didn’t like Kurt!” Puck says, feeling offended. “You didn’t have to lie to me.” 

“I don’t like Kurt!”

“Then…” Puck trails off and looks at Finn. “ _Did_ you want to be making out with me?” 

“I didn’t say that,” Finn says, still staring down at his hands. 

“I don’t think there’s another option?” Puck says, feeling even more confused. “If you didn’t want to tell me, why’d you bother skipping?” 

“‘Cause you said I was a d-bag!”

“I went out on a limb, and then you said ‘stuff’! That was being a d-bag,” Puck says. “Fine. Don’t tell me.” He starts to stand up, scowling at Finn. Finn grabs his wrist before he can stand all the way, though, pulling him back down.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Finn says. 

“What am I supposed to be? Happy?” 

“Just don’t be mad,” Finn says. He doesn’t let go of Puck’s wrist. “Don’t be mad.”

“Then don’t be all confusing and Yoda-like,” Puck says, glaring at Finn. “You’re jealous, but not of Kurt _or_ me.” 

“I’m just— I’m just—” Finn huffs a frustrated breath and then yanks Puck forward by his wrist, planting a hard kiss on Puck’s mouth. Puck almost loses his balance, catching himself with his free hand on Finn’s chest, but somehow they keep kissing for at least twenty or thirty seconds before Puck pulls back, blinking his eyes open. 

“So you _do_ want to make out with me?” 

Finn nods slowly. “Don’t be mad at me. Please?”

“Why would I be mad?” 

“For that.”

“I’m not mad,” Puck says, and it’s true. He’s definitely not mad, and he also doesn’t feel guilty about kissing Finn, which is even better. He is still a little confused. “I’m not mad, and I don’t feel guilty, but I’m still confused. Why’d you just tell me you didn’t want to do that?” 

“Because I thought you’d be mad at me,” Finn says. 

“Why?” Puck asks, realizing his hand is still on Finn’s chest, and he leaves it resting there. 

“I don’t know. Because it’s not supposed to be like that with me and you,” Finn says. “It’s supposed to be some other kinda way.”

Puck shrugs. “Probably. Probably we’re not supposed to be in glee club. Or skipping fourth period. We do what we want, right?” 

“Dude, you shot me with paintballs like three weeks ago just for joining glee club.”

“No, the paintballs were for _lying_ to me. Uncool,” Puck says, frowning at Finn. “You could’ve told me. I would’ve figured something out with the rest of the team.” 

“I was kinda embarrassed. Anyway, you’re not mad at me?” Finn asks. “I really need you to not be mad.

“I’m not mad,” Puck repeats, and then he leans in to kiss Finn again, telling himself it’s at least partially because he wants to make sure it’s hot and he doesn’t feel guilty. Finn keeps holding Puck’s wrist as he kisses back, opening his mouth a little against Puck’s. Puck keeps kissing Finn because it _is_ hot, and they’ll hear the bell before anyone could interrupt them. It’s a little weird, mainly because usually Puck isn’t really friends with the people he kisses, even the few he’s dated. 

Finn puts his other hand on Puck’s thigh, not sliding it up too high, but definitely not staying close to Puck’s knee. Puck moves a little closer to Finn, which means that Finn’s hand moves a little higher, and he makes their kiss a little deeper, too. Finn seems to like it, since he opens his mouth more. The longer they kiss, the more turned on Puck gets, and the more they fall into a rhythm that feels, to Puck at least, like they’re getting somewhere. 

“Definitely not mad,” Puck whispers. “Definitely going to need to move off this bench at some point.” 

“Yeah, the bell’s gonna ring,” Finn says. 

Puck laughs. “Yeah, that too, but that wasn’t why I said it.”

“Why’d you say it?”

“You want to get off?” Puck asks. 

“Get off the bench?” Finn asks. 

“No, _get off_ ,” Puck says, sliding his hand lower on Finn’s chest. 

“Ohhhhh,” Finn says. “Right here?”

“We’d maybe want to stand up. Or sit in the floor or something, so we don’t fall off the bench,” Puck says. “Is that a yes?” 

“What if somebody comes in?” Finn asks. 

“Yeah, I don’t know how long before the bell,” Puck admits. “We hide in a stall if they do?” 

Finn nods. “Okay. You really want to?”

Puck nods. “I don’t feel guilty about it. Do you?” 

“No,” Finn says, shaking his head. 

Puck stands, moving his hand from Finn’s chest to his hand and pulling up on it. “Sit on the floor or stand up?” 

“Sit,” Finn says, “in case we fall over.”

“Good point,” Puck says. They sit down with their backs against the wall before Puck leans over and starts kissing Finn again. It’s too bad that they haven’t been doing this before, because it’s really hot and, at least in Puck’s opinion, more fun that most girls. Finn puts his hand back on Puck’s thigh, higher up this time. Puck nods a little as they kiss, moving closer to Finn and running his hand down Finn’s side. He wonders what Finn likes, then realizes Finn might not know for sure, and he leaves his hand just above Finn’s waist, under his shirt. 

Finn slides his hand farther up Puck’s thigh, to his hip, and wraps his hand around Puck’s hip. Puck moves away from the wall enough to slide closer to Finn, and his hand drops at the same time, landing on top of Finn’s jeans. Finn makes a little meeping noise and starts kissing Puck harder. Puck feels like it’s too bad there’s not a bed or a cot or something, but it’s way too late to try to move to the nurse’s office. He kisses Finn back, equally hard, and lets his hand get heavier as he moves it almost aimlessly. Finn squeezes Puck’s hip. 

“Good?” Puck asks. 

“Yeah,” Finn says. “Kinda nervous.”

“Can I unzip your jeans now?”

“Yeah, if you want to.”

Puck shrugs, because he wouldn’t have asked otherwise, and unfastens Finn’s jeans before sliding his hand inside them. He leaves his hand there for a few seconds, then decides to go for it, putting his hand down Finn’s boxers. “Okay?” 

Finn nods rapidly. “Yeah. Wow.” Puck grins, both at the ‘wow’ and the way Finn’s voice sounds, a lot breathier than usual. 

“Yeah, good,” Puck says, wrapping his fingers around Finn’s dick and sliding his hand up a little bit. “Yeah. Wow is… yeah.” 

“Yeah?” Finn repeats, closing his eyes. “Oh my god.”

“I’ve never done this,” Puck admits softly, moving his hand again and letting it slide back down. “It’s really fucking cool, though.” 

“Yeah, it’s awesome, it’s really awesome,” Finn breathes, lifting his hips a little, just barely rocking up into Puck’s hand. Puck shifts his weight, leaning in to kiss Finn again while his hand keeps moving, his other hand on Finn’s shoulder. He runs his tongue across Finn’s lips and changes his earlier opinion: it’s definitely more fun. Finn’s tongue flickers against Puck’s, and Finn starts to make a low whiny noise. Puck kisses Finn a little bit harder, his hand moving faster, and he wonders if the whine means Finn is close to coming. 

Puck’s question gets answered quickly, when Finn whines a little more, lifting his hips again, and starts to come. Puck keeps moving his hand and keeps kissing Finn until Finn is still and almost slumping towards Puck. “Holy shit,” Puck says, grinning at Finn. 

Finn’s face is red, but he grins back at Puck. “That was so cool. Let me do you now.”

“Yeah,” Puck says as he nods. “Yeah, okay.” He pulls his hand out from Finn’s boxers and wipes it on a towel in the floor, snorting once as he imagines someone like Azimio picking it up later. 

Finn tugs at the fly of Puck’s jeans until he gets the button open, then shoves his hand down the front, curling his fingers around Puck’s dick. His hand covers a lot more of Puck’s dick than vice versa, and his grip is already tighter than Puck’s was, but it feels good and not at all guilty-inducing, and Puck pushes up into Finn’s hand. Finn’s movements are a lot like he’s doing to Puck what he’d do to himself if he were jerking off in the shower or wherever, and Puck starts thinking about watching Finn jerk off sometime, which would be hot, too. 

Still moving his hand, Finn puts his mouth on Puck’s again, kissing him a little more roughly now. Puck opens his mouth wider and keeps pushing his hips up towards Finn as they kiss, and he’s not going to last a lot longer than Finn did. Finn’s teeth lightly snag Puck’s bottom lip. Puck feels the noise he makes more than he hears it, and his hips jerk up hard as he comes. Finn doesn’t immediately stop moving his hand, though he slows down and touches Puck more gently until Puck stills.

“Wow,” Finn says. “That was so hot.”

“Yeah. Shit, I’m glad we felt guilty,” Puck says, dropping his head onto Finn’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

“Now I kind of want to take a nap,” Puck says after another half a minute passes. “You?” 

“Yeah. We could skip the rest of the day,” Finn says. 

“Yeah, that sounds awesome. And maybe wait until last period to skip from now on.” Puck stops. “I mean, if, you know.” 

“Yeah, I do, if you want to, too,” Finn says. “You do, right?”

“Yeah. I mean, this is pretty awesome on multiple levels, right?”   
Finn nods. “Yeah.”

Puck lifts his head and smiles. “So yeah. Awesome. Want to go ahead and get out of here?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says. 

“Cool.” Puck stands up slowly, then rebuttons his jeans. “And if our nap’s not too long…” 

Finn grins. “Yeah. Short nap. Really short nap.”


End file.
